


Please Don't Leave

by KatisTrash



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: When a tragic situation leaves Stan in the  hospital unconscious, Kyle becomes worried for his friend.





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs after the events of the ending of Dead Kids. Lots of depression and angst. I cried while writing this. You're welcome. Also I know Mr. Garrison isn't the teacher anymore but I just wanted him in this

Kyle and his friends have witnessed a school shooting multiple times in the past few days. None of his classmates were getting harmed by any of the gunshots it wasn't quite sure known about the rest of the school, but not until the last day of the shooting, Stan wasn't so lucky.

In Kyle's memories, that would probably be stuck in his brain, Stan's gunshot wound was right by his forehead. The whole class was stunned, except for Cartman, of course. His classmates evacuated, Mr. Garrison however, dialed the phone to his parents to tell them the news.

Kyle watched as his friend get pulled into an ambulance. Out of all the crazy things he and his friends have done, he never wanted to be able to witness this. Witness his best friend get shot right before his eyes.

"Heh, if only it was Kyle instead. That'd be so much sweeter. You should be glad it wasn't you, Kenny. Poor people always get shot first." Cartman teased, Kyle knew that this was always his reaction in even serious situations, but it still pissed him off. Ever single time.

"Cartman. This is serious. Stan might be dead and that's what you have to say? It's not everyday we have to risk losing a friend." Aggravation ran through his voice, Kenny's eyes rolled over at Kyle.

"Bubbie, are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?" A voice rang behind the boys, it was obviously Kyle's mother, Sheila.

"Stan was shot. I might lose him." Kyle looked to the ground in despair, he wasn't sure what to feel. All these mixed emotions. Stan was the one to risk it for Kyle, though for once Kyle wanted to do the same.

"YOU might lose him? What about us? We're his friends too, Kyle. Don't be so selfish." Tears of pity began to stream down his face, Kyle looked at him angrily. Always pretending like he cares.

"That's right, boys. Stan is your friend. I'm sure everyone is just as upset as you, Eric. We should go home and I'll fix you something. Your parents should arrive soon to come and get you two." Sheila said, slightly comforting Cartman.

"No. I don't want to go home. I want to see if Stan is okay. I'm not going home until I know he's okay." That was the feeling. Love. He knew if he went home, he knew all he would worry about is him. He needed to know.

"What?! Alright then, I suppose so. Do you boys want to come along? I'll let your parents know, I'm sure they won't mind." Sheila questioned, Cartman began sniffling loudly.

"I'll come too." Kenny spoke up, Kyle gave a slight smile towards him. He knew that Kenny definitely didn't want to go home to his parents anyways.

"I would go you guys, but.. if I see Stan like that I'll lose it. I want to see my mommy. She always makes me feel better." Tears rolled to his cheeks again, both of the boys knew damn well that he was just going to go home and make his mom get him KFC.

"It'll be alright, Eric. The boys will let you know what happens. Right?" Sheila glanced over at Kyle & Kenny, they gave her a nod. Sheila began getting into her car, while Cartman gave Kyle a mischevious smile. That asshole sure had no heart.

Soon after, they arrived at the hospital. Kyle's heart felt like it was pounding out of chest, he had to be okay. Let him be alright. There has to be some hope left.

Kyle and Kenny stepped into the hospital room Stan was in. The doctors crowded him though, hiding him completely. One of the doctors turned to them, "Hello boys. You must be Stan's friends. I must warn you, Stan's condition isn't looking very good. There isn't much we can do to help him at this point." The doctor looked saddened, Kyle's heart must of sank at that moment.

"No, no. Stan has to be okay. He can't die. I'll do anything. Please. Is there anything I can do?" Kyle pleaded, if Stan was willing to give him a kidney, he would do anything himself to save his life.

"Look, little boy. There's nothing you can really do. The bullet punctured his skull pretty badly. It went into his brain. The best thing that could happen to him right now is major brain damage, he would not be able to function normally. I'm sorry, we'll let you two say your last words to him and we'll see what we can do one last time." The doctor explained, Kyle's face dropped, everything suddenly felt weak in his body.

The doctors left the room, as Kyle scrolled over to Stan's hospital bed. Tears streamed down Kyle's face, he could barely see anything in front of him. Everything seemed unfair. Why did it have to be him? It could of been Cartman or any other terrible person. He couldn't understand why.

"Stan. Please, I know you can't hear me. I would do anything in the world to save your life. I don't care what the doctors say, I have hope you will live. For once, I want a miracle to make you okay. I'll do anything to help you. I just want you to know something, Stan. I love you. You mean the world to me." Muffled cries rang through his mittens, as he put his face onto them. Kenny tried his best to comfort him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The doctors kindly asked them to the leave the room and wait outside to make sure there isn't anything else they can do, Kenny had to basically drag him away to a chair outside the room.

Kyle must of cried for at least another twenty minutes, Kenny must of been slightly annoyed. Though, he would do anything for his friends. Kyle's eyes were red and swelled afterwards, for some reason he just felt numb.

There wasn't a period where Stan's parents came to see him. Guess they stopped giving a shit. Even Wendy Testaburger, breaking up with Stan just a while ago, visited him. Kyle noticed she was crying as well while storming out of the room. That poor girl, she must feel about the same as he did about this. Not even a minute did Kyle stop waiting and stop worrying.

Hours must have passed, the moment finally came. A doctor came to see them "Boys, I'm sorry... your friend, Stan as in fact is now dead. There was nothing we could do." Kyle's heart swelled up. He felt nauseous for a clear moment. He couldn't believe this.

"You should of seen the look on your face. Stan's fine, we got the bullet out of his head and bandaged him up. He may suffer some brain damage but other than that he's alright." The doctor tricked, Kyle immediate feeling was happiness yet anger lingered there just a little bit.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole?" Kyle angrily said, before storming his way into the hospital room. Life filled his body again when he saw Stan with a bandage across his forehead. It was one of those smiley bandages that doctors give to kids.

"Stan! You're okay! You wouldn't believe how worried I was, dude." Kyle said, running up to Stan. A smile gleamed over his cheeks, probably the first real smile he has done in hours.

"Dude, I don't even know what happened. All I remember is being in Mr. Garrison's class, then suddenly I'm in a hospital bed. I do sorta remember what you said to me though. That was super gay. Like really gay." Stan said, that was the Stan that Kyle has been waiting for ever since this happened.

"I know, Stan. Everything I said was true. I'll tell you everything on the way back home, okay? You wouldn't believe the things I went through." Kyle said, everything was truly going to be alright. This felt like some kind of fairy tale, which I guess you could say is kind of true. Two boys loved eachother so much that they would do anything for eachother. You might even say they are soulmates. All that matters is Stan lived, and that's all that Kyle wanted.


End file.
